The invention concerns an electrical connector assembly for the connecting of two electrical functional components.
For power transmission and distribution, control devices are required for low, medium, or high voltage switchgears. The control device, besides providing control functions, also takes on monitoring, protection, and/or measuring functions. For this, various electrical components are connected to each other, such as protective or auxiliary relays, electrical and/or mechanical switches, push buttons, pilot lights and/or measuring and/or indicating instruments for current, voltage, power and/or frequency. In order to assure their functionality, such switchgears need to be configured. Because of the many different functions required, the wiring expense may sometimes be substantial.
For easier and quicker connections, series terminal assemblies are used in which input-side connectors for connecting electrical plugs or conductors to output-side connectors are joined together via bus bars. The bus bars can be interconnected via plug-in cross bridges arranged in the direction of the series terminals or within a series terminal, in order to connect the input-side connectors to the output-side connectors.